dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Randy Couture
| died= | hometown= Everett, Washington | knownfor= UFC Champion & Actor | season= Dancing with the Stars 19 | partner= Karina Smirnoff | place= 11/13 | highestscore= 31 (Foxtrot) | lowestscore= 26 (Paso Doble) | averagescore= 28.3 }} Randy Duane Couture is one of the celebrities from Season 19 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com As a six-time World Champion and Hall of Famer in the fastest growing sport in the world, Randy Couture is a true icon in the sport of Mixed Martial Arts and the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC). In addition to his stellar standing in combat sports, Randy is also a successful businessman, best-selling author and action movie star. Randy’s growing career in acting includes the hit films The Expendables and The Expendables 2, opposite Sylvester Stallone and Bruce Willis, and he reprised his role as Toll Road in The Expendables 3. On the television front, as a part of his multi-year talent, development and production deal with Spike TV, Randy served as a coach on the first season of Fight Master: Bellator MMA in summer 2013 and Spike's reality show Gym Rescue, for which he also served as an executive producer. Born in Lynnwood, Washington, in 1963, Randy served six years in the U.S. Army, attaining the rank of Sergeant in the 101st Airborne. Having completed his service, Randy became a three-time Olympic team alternate (1988, 1992 and 1996), a semifinalist at the 2000 Olympic Trials, a three-time NCAA Division I All-American and a two-time NCAA Division I runner-up (1991 and 1992) at Oklahoma State University. By December of 1997, at the age of 33, Randy made his debut into the world of professional fighting claiming victory in the Heavyweight division of his first appearance in the UFC and soon earned the moniker "The Natural." Randy eventually moved down a weight class to the Light-Heavyweight division, where he would spend the remainder of his UFC career. Randy is, to this day, the first of only two UFC competitors to hold titles in both the Heavyweight and Light-Heavyweight divisions. In June of 2006, Randy became the 4th professional fighter to be inducted into the UFC Hall of Fame and that same year also retired. In March of 2007, Randy came out of retirement at the age of 44 shocking the world by re-capturing the UFC Heavyweight belt and becoming the first man in UFC history to win the Heavyweight title a total of three times. "The Natural" retired once and for all at the age of 47 but continues to be a highly respected presence in combat sports. Randy also dedicates time to running his own chain of gyms, Xtreme Couture MMA, a thriving clothing line, Xtreme Couture MMA Clothing, a supplement company, Xtreme Couture Pharmaceuticals (XCAP), and giving back through his foundation, the Xtreme Couture GI Foundation dedicated to honoring the veterans of America's Armed Forces. Randy currently resides in Las Vegas, Nevada and is an avid outdoorsman with a passion for motorcycles, hunting and poetry. Dancing with the Stars 19 He was partnered with Karina Smirnoff. They placed 11th. Scores Trivia * Randy is the second UFC fighter to appear on the show. ** His rival Chuck Liddell finished in eleventh place in Season 9. ** Paige VanZant was the runner up in Season 22. * His co-star in The Expendables 3, Victor Ortiz, finished in 8th place in Season 16. Gallery Randy & Karina S19.jpg Randy Couture S19.jpg Category:Males Category:Athletes Category:Contestants Category:Actors Category:Season 19 contestants